Best Thing I've Heard
by Miss HBIC
Summary: Sam feels all alone, but he really isn't. He just needs to be happy again. Where else to go beside Breadsticks to find companionship?  I really have no way to explain this one.


Best Thing I've Heard The rain poured down on Sam Evan's head as he dashed through the dark parking lot. He had just gotten off his shift at the local pizza place, where he'd been trying to scrape together some cash for his now homeless family. Instead of walking the rest of the way home and risking getting sick, or wasting money on a bus, he was going to wait out the storm in Breadsticks. At the same time, Blaine Anderson was sitting alone at a booth in the very same restaurant. He was supposed to be on a blind date with some guy, but he had got stood up. Figures. He hadn't really minded, though, he had his eyes on another boy. The boy in question might have just appeared in the front of the restaurant. A familiar blond head was to the back of him, and to make sure his eyes weren't play tricks on him, he called out. "Sam!" He said loudly. Sam turned towards the familiar, curly haired Dalton Warbler. He had met him only a few times—He waved and walked back to the table. "Hey, Blaine. What's up?" He asked casually, eyeing the empty booth. It looked like he could possibly be on a date. He certainly hoped not, he liked him too much to be okay with that. "Ah, nothing. Do you want to sit?" The boy asked with a smile, gesturing the other side of the booth. "I haven't ordered yet, so you could eat with me. I was supposed to be on a date, but I got stood up. It doesn't matter though, I didn't know the guy so he could be mean or ugly." He laughed a bit. Sam stood awkwardly. "I would, but I don't have my wallet with him…" He fibbed. He had his wallet. It was just completely empty like it had been for weeks. "That's no problem, it's on me!" He said cheerily. Damn those rich Westerville boys. "I mean, unless you don't want to. Or have other plans." He frowned a bit. Sam might not want to have dinner with a gay guy. He didn't want to push him into something he wasn't comfortable with. "No, no, I'll stay." Sam slid into the booth. "I was just on my way home from work when it started to rain, so I stopped in." Blaine nodded in put the menu in Sam's hand. "Well, how was work then?" He asked, looking back down at the menu. Moving his feet for Sam's short legs, their feet brushed up against each other. Blaine's eyes went wide, hoping that Sam wouldn't think he was playing footsies with him. "Erm, sorry." He muttered with a blush. He put his face behind a menu to hide his embarrassment. Sam blushed, too. "It's okay…Frankly, working in a pizza place isn't that bad. It always smells amazing, but you're also always hungry." He grinned suddenly. "It has its perks, though. Remember that time I delivered a pizza to Dalton? And at the end of the night I can bring home left over pizza for Stacy or somebody." Blaine nodded. He remembered the night they had ordered pizza. Specifically, because it had been the night he had told one of his friends, Jeff, that he liked Sam. Oddly enough, they were both tall dudes with ridiculously blond hair. Jeff being the royal ass that he was had ordered the pizza in the first place, and the fact that Sam delivered it ended up being an added bonus for Jeff's amusement. Seconds after the door had swing shut, Jeff had confessed he could totally see the two together. "Well, that's great! It's better than the pizza going to waste. My friend Jeff ordered that pizza, he like...Loves it. If you want to order Stacy, or anyone else something from the menu, feel free. It's on me." He offered. His parents had too much money, and they didn't care or notice how much he spent. So buying Sam…And his family dinner wouldn't be a problem. Plus, getting Sam on his good side wouldn't hurt either. Also, Blaine was a dapper, kind, young gentle man. And that was just the type of thing he did. "I appreciate the offer, I really do. But I think they're good for tonight." Sam licked his lips and looked at the menu until the perky brunette waitress showed up for beverage orders. Sam ordered a coke and looked up to see what Blaine was having, but got something else entirely. The look on the waitresses face was flirtatious. She had placed her hand on the table, not entirely on his but their thumbs were overlapping. Oh, sweet holy Jesus. "Uh." Sam snatched his hand off the table. He was suddenly very, very uncomfortable. Blaine pretended not to notice until he had ordered his Coke also and then raised an eyebrow as she walked away. "That girl was cute. She was flirting with you, isn't she your type?" He asked, smiling a bit. "Someone who i've never met, who knows nothing about me is deff not my type." He said flatly. "Also I think she was like...22. Which is just weird. Who am I, Puck?" Blaine let out a laugh. "You aren't like most guys. Most guys…Just want to get with a girl, regardless of if they know them or not, or if they're older. Oh, Puck, I have a theory that he's actually gay. I suspect he's just trying to hide it by going out with a bunch of girls. Like Santana." His eyes grew wide and he clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh shit! I wasn't supposed to say anything! Please don't tell anyone." He begged, feeling terrible. Sam put his hands up in surrender. "No, it's okay, I know…We used to kinda, er, date. It was only for a few weeks and really awkward, but I know. The only time we really got with each other was at that party… You know the one? Where we all got extremely intoxicated except for Finn?" He doubted anyone could ever forget that. Blaine nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I remember! Best party ever! I remember you guys being together at that." He suddenly got sad. Seeing them together had disappointed, he had already like Sam at that point. Seeing him with Santana, even if she liked girls, had been hard. Sam had a taste in beautiful girls. Even if Blaine was gay, he did know that Santana, and Quinn, were beautiful. "So what about now, who do you like?" He asked as the waitress set down the drinks. Sam took a slow sip of his soda. "Well...It's complicated. Rachel asked me to date her, and i was not going to say yes to that. Me and Mercedes had a fling in New York, but i explained to her what was really going on..." He shifted. He didn't know if he was gay, bi, pan or whatever. He was extremely confused. "And what is really going on?" Blaine asked, confused. Then he had this feeling in his stomach. "Sam..." He mumbled. He remembered that Kurt had thought Sam was gay, when he first went to McKinley, and Blaine had never really thought that until now...Or that Sam might sort of like girls. He didn't know any guy, who would turn someone down, like that waitress. The waitress put the drinks down, and walked away, saying she'd be back for their food orders. "Sam...Are you sure you like girls?" He asked, feeling embarrassed as he asked the question. Blaine had questioned his sexuality when he had kissed Rachel Berry, but quickly learned he did indeed only like guys. Sam's eyes flickered down ward, biting his huge bottom lip, his heart thumping in his chest. Damn dapper Blaine Anderson's perfect, intune gaydar. Damn it to hell. He looked up, his blue eyes meeting Blaine's hazel ones. "No…No. I'm not sure I do, Blaine." Blaine couldn't help but smile a little. "Good." He mumbled. "Because I thought I was having real feelings for a straight boy until you said that." He looked straight into Sam's eyes. "Sam, if you're thinking you might be gay…It's fine. It's not like no one will accept you. Glee club accepts everybody. If you aren't gay, that's also okay. Everyone questions their sexuality at some point." He smiled a bit, reaching across the table to touch Sam's hand. Sam's mouth parted, stunned. He didn't know what to say, but blurt out. "It's not the glee club I'm worried about." Blaine's hand brushing against his own felt good—Much better than that waitress. Hesitantly, he lightly took it, hoping that was okay. "Who is it then? You parents?" He asked, looking at him. "If it is your parents, then don't worry. They will love you either way. It will just take them time to realize it." he said, nodding a bit, as he took his own hand back and placed it on his lap. "No, it isn't my parents, I know that as long as we're all getting fed they won't be worrying about my life choices. It's just…I'm confused. I'm not sure. I don't want to label myself when I'm not sure what I like. I know it's hard, being different, especially in Ohio. I've lived in this state less than a year and I know what Kurt went through was hell." Blaine nodded, understanding. "I get it. No one will label you, as long as no one knows. Just…You need to experience these things, before you know who you actually are." He said softly. "Trust me, when I kissed Rachel, I thought I might like girls…But I kissed her drunk, and I did enjoy it, but when I kissed her sob…" He shook his head. "No girl will ever match up to kissing a boy, I my eyes. Therefore, I know I'm gay." He stated, taking a sip. Sam nodded slowly. "I know what you're saying, but looking back, I mean, I know I liked girls at some point. Hell, I told Quinn I wanted to marry her one day! And then I thought I was the luckiest gay to have Santana, because let's face it she's a babe. I really like Mercedes, she's the nicest person around, but she's a better friends…I don't exactly have experience in that, er, other area…" He said, referring to being with a boy. "Most people don't if they are of the same gender." Sam fidgeted unsure what to do. What should he say? He picked at a breadstick and ate a little, then took a gulp of soda that fizzed and burned his throat. What had Blaine said about having feelings for him? "Well this is a little awkward now, isn't it?" He sighed. "Uh, only a smidge." Sam chuckled slightly. "So, what are you going to order?" Blaine asked, not even hungry anymore. "I'm not very hungry, that waitress is stalking us, we should just leave and do something else." He suggested, shrugging. Blaine smiled. "That sounds great." "I think it's stopped raining, we could go outside and get a little air." Blaine nodded in agreement. Sam got up, zipping his hoodie. Blaine threw $10 down on the table to cover the sodas. He didn't give a damn about change. He buttoned his jacket and left the restaurant with Sam. The night was cool after the rain, but not unreasonable. Looking up, Sam could see the starts. In his head he names all the constellations he knew. It was a short list, but he loved astronomy and space. Blaine followed his gaze, looking up at the stars shining brightly in the night sky. "So…Back there, when we were talking…You mentioned, uh, feelings?" There was loaded paused. "." Another pause. "I just may or may not have a crush on you." He said softly, childishly worried that Sam might hate him when you found out. Instead, Sam grinned at the sidewalk. "That's a relief." "Wait, what?" Blaine asked, caught off guard. "I might just feel the same way." "Good." Blaine kept his calm exterior, but on the inside he was all 12 year old girl. OMGGGGGOMGGGG HE LIKES MEEEE. Sam rocked back on his heels. "What do we do now?" "I'm not really sure. I've never been in this position." "I'm curious, when did you start like liking me?" He bit his lip. That sounded very third grade. Blaine shrugged. "I've thought you were adorable since the minute I saw you." "When was that, sectionals?" Sam questioned, thinking back. He remembered a duet with Quinn, Britt and Mike dancing their asses off, and maroon shirts. "I think so!" The conversation trailed off into sectionals, about how Sam didn't like their cover of Hey, Soul Sister. Eventually they got talking about Sam's short lived Justin Bieber experience. "Are you serious?" Blaine's mouth was hanging open. "Don't-Don't even ask. Long ass story. But the girls likes it." "The ladies just love you." "Too bad I can't return the feeling." "You don't know that yet." Blaine poked his side, softly. Sam tucked his thumbs into his pockets, and finally Blaine got there. He finally reached the point about thinking about kissing Sam's perfect…Trouty mouth. Sam licked his lips and looked down. He was six feet, over four inches taller than Blaine. "I feel like a hobbit." Blaine joked, wondering if Sam would get his geek reference. "I saw that movie almost as many times as I saw avatar, which is saying a lot." Blaine arched an eyebrow. He had heard about Sam's avatar and impression obsession from Kurt, but he thought he had been exaggerating. "I'm a giant nerd, what can I say." He confessed. "It's still cute." Blaine grinned. The sci-fi, fantasy, alternate universe obsessed boys launched fully forward into a fandom discussion. Sam was enjoying it immensely. He didn't really have people to geek out with. After a while, though, the conversation went dry and Sam sighed, leaning against the brick wall. "Y'know, i go out, and have a good time like right now. And then i have to go home-Or to that motel room, which is home now, and deal with all of that. Comfort my brother and sister. Try to pretend to be happy..." "You need someone to talk to about this. You need somebody to make you happy, even in the worst of times. Someone who won't make you pretend to be happiness." "Someone like you?" He asked. Blaine didn't respond, just looked down at Sam's mouth and then back up into his eyes. Sam knew what was going through Blaine's head. He smiled lightly, and gave a small nod as if to say it' okay. "You might need to lean down." He whispered, moving forward to Sam. Sam smiled, stooped, and pressed his lips to Blaine's. It was amazing. It wasn't lustful and wild. It was slow, and soft, and they were smiling into it. Slowly, Blaine pulled away. "I definitely like boys." He whispered. "Good, cause I definitely like boys." "That's the best thing I've heard in awhile." Smiling a bit, Blaine but his hand on Sam's chest, and he put his hand on Blaine's waist. And they kissed again. 


End file.
